Mako, Magic Magic, Mako
by Penelope Guard
Summary: Mako couldn't believe it. Wow, it was so different from what she once believed in, being a scientist for the jaeger project. Oneshot. Sequel to Time to Grieve. Mentions of Yancy Becket and an OC (the last couple of lines).


Mako didn't know what she should think, around her thing were floating against all laws of gravity and in front of her soon-to-be brother-in-law sat. Happily munching on some chocolate fingers, his face showing his pleasure at the little treat. Mako had become aware of his chocolate addiction rather fast, it wasn't that hard really, a third of the storing cabinets were full of anything remotely related to chocolate. Raleigh had answered her that Harry thought that everything become better with chocolate when she had inquired the weird storing habits. Back to topic, floating stuff all around her and no strings attached. She had already checked. How could this be?

"Magic. It can be both heart warming and completely horrifying," Makos eyes widened. Could he read her thoughts?

"I can't because I can't focus that well but I know people that can," Harry said, still in bliss after having finished the chocolate stick.

"Then how did you know?"

"It is being written on your face my dear,"

"Magic can't be real," Mako defied. She met his green globes only to see his amusement.

"Then I expect you to explain what I have been doing for over two decades," ending his statement with leaning forward. Interested in what she would say. He was disappointed when she couldn't come up with a logical explanation. Pouting he leaned back against the couch with cross arms on his chest. It was obvious that he was sulking.

That was what Raleigh walked in on. Sweeping a look around the room, from the still hovering objects to Harrys pouty mouth and lastly on Makos disbelieving face. There was only one conclusion that came to him.

"So he told you about his magic," it did not come at as a question but Raleigh still got an answer. It wasn't, however, the answer he thought he would get.

"No he more like made all these things float. You know Raleigh, I am still in the room," Harry said.

"Magic is real?" Mako asked, the disbelief subsiding a little. Harry swiftly flicked his wrist and all the items returned to were they had been when Mako first stepped into the room.

"Magic this is Mako, Mako this is magic," he said. The seriousness in his eyes made her believe that "Magic" were actually an invisible person rather than a mythic power he had. But that would be ridiculous, there was no way something would be invisible.

"But we aren't here to discuss my magic, in fact I think it was the wonderful diamond ring on your left ring finger that brought you here,"

"Yes, we would like to ask of you if you would like to walk Mako down the aisle on our wedding day," Harrys eyes lit up in delight, turning his head to Mako.

"I would be eternally grateful to do that," his voice where dripping of immense joy when he said that and Raleigh meet Makos eyes as they shared an amused look together.

"When is the wedding?" He suddenly asked bringing them out of it.

"May 14th,"

"Isn't that the day before…?"

"Yes it is, we have chosen to do it in their honour," Raleigh said.

Though her disbelief had been clear on that day Mako learned that having a wizard in the family made things easier. With the hectic planning of the wedding they needed it to. She and Harry spent a lot of time rehearsing their walk down the aisle and the handing over of the bride. The fiancées had chosen to have a western wedding and the raven Becket had been especially helpful when Mako was to find the perfect wedding dress. Surely they had been in over sixty different stores without finding the _one_. That is when Harry decided that maybe the muggle dresses weren't enough; maybe they needed some _magical _help. So therefore he brought his sister-in-law, soon-to-be, into the magical shopping district in France. After all what better then Paris, the city of love, when you are looking for a wedding dress? With some help from the French witches the got the dream dress and they had only needed to visit three boutiques.

**Ω **

_The day before the wedding:_

The quietness, opposed to the hectic screaming that all residents/neighbours had become used to, was overwhelming. Slowly the sun had travelled its way higher and higher. The bird song was undisturbed, no rumbling motors from the several cars parked outside. The only things left for the wedding were the last fittings and the fresh flowers everything else had been handled. Of course now it was only a question that every guest was where he or she was supposed to be. There were no brides' maids to worry about as most of Mako and Raleigh's female colleges had died. Either way it was just a small ceremony for their closest friends, they both had no family so to speak of. Well they had Harry, but that was the only one alive.

**Ω **

_The wedding day:_

The previous day really was the calm before the storm. Nobody knew where they were supposed to sit, at least that had been easily fixed with the several hired security men. After all both Mako and Raleigh were heroes and as a security measure the hired men knew the entire layout and were everybody should sit. It was also good to have the muscular men in case some guests didn't want to move. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that and it probably wouldn't, after all there was only twenty guests. The big problem though was that the flower deliver had not yet come, the ones for the aisle had come and been placed out. Not the bouquet. Normally calm headed Mako were almost worrying herself into tears, Herc carefully holding her as Raleigh could not. Mean while Harry was on the phone, calling different flower companies. When it became evident that he would not be able to get the flower bouquet in time though any company, he walked quietly into a dark corner and silently disappeared. Only ten minutes later he reappeared once again. Hands holding a teardrop bouquet of baby pink lilies, some branches of cherry blossom and dark, forest green ivy bound together by silver pearls. It matched the wedding colours but it was not the same flowers as the ones fastened to the benches, neither the flower petals on the floor. Harry made his way towards the preparation room for the bride. When he arrived he knocked carefully on the door, not wanting to risk the bouquet to become destroyed. He walked in when the door was opened, lifting the fragile bouquet to Makos line of sight.

"I hope it will do," he offered.

"Thank you so very much, Harry," the tears of sadness turning into tears of happiness instead.

"Look at you almost destroying your make up. Sit down so that they can fix it, we don't have much time before the music starts playing," Harry said or more like ordered. Herc had moved out of the room and to Raleigh's side when he understood that everything was under control.

**Ω **

Raleigh stood nervously in front of the priest, waiting for the music to begin and for his bride to come through the heavy double doors. It felt like hours were passing when in fact it had only a few minutes had passed. When the music began the blonde took a deep breath and as the low thud of the towering doors being opened he turned around to see his bride. Astonishing. The dress was flowing around her and Raleigh couldn't help but smile when she came closer and closer. In the back of his head he realized Harry was by her side, carefully leading her towards him. But that wasn't interesting right now.

The handing over went smoothly and Raleigh could see the tears pooling in the corners of Makos eyes when he lifted the veil from her face. Everything after that became a blur until he heard Mako say, "I do," and somewhere he remembered he also had said the same line. Though from her lips it meant so much more. The other thing he heard clearly was "You may now kiss the bride," and kissed her he did.

**Ω **

Raleigh thought that if she was beautiful then he was mistaken because now in this moment. For the first time holding their little baby ("Congratulations, it's a girl!") she was absolutely glowing like an angel from heaven. Grinning like a fool, he watched as the baby feed.

"Yana, her names is going to be Yana," Mako said to the doctor. "After her deceased uncle." For the second time in his adult life he cried. Proudly holding his girls in a warm but careful hug and when Mako feel asleep he took it upon himself to reassure little Yana that nothing would happen to her on his watch. Not even pesky little boys.

The End 

So, what do you think?

As you might have seen (read) on my profile I don't make profit on my fan fictions and I own neither HP nor PR.

I have not witnessed nor have I experienced childbirth, so that might be why there aren't any details. I have not even been on a wedding… The closest I have been to a church is going past it to school, in a car, on the highway. Well except from when I was on a sort of naming ceremony.

Facts:

Yana is obviously a namesake to Yancy; it means good, kind and loving. Its origin is Hindu. I was also thinking about using Yanely meaning beauty; that name originates from Spain or Yanna, which means graceful young maiden; from America. But I felt Yana was the best alternative.

If you have any questions leave them in the little review box down below and I will answer them as quick as I can.


End file.
